cat fight of two
by The Head Goth
Summary: hermione and ron in more fight will it be stoped
1. Chapter 1

"arrrgh for the millionth time ron it's Wingardium leviosa"

"shut up Hermione"

"oh please ron is that the best you can think of for a comeback" oh lord they told me you were dumb but this dumb I didn't think was possible."

"hey why don't you get along my ears can't take much more"

"shut up harry"

"Hermione u said that was a lame comeback."

"when I say it becomes cool ok"

"shut up. ha im cool."

"no when u said it lost it's cool."

"that's not fair."

"yes it is."

"not it's not tell her harry."

"whoa wait don't drag me into this". "now that's unfair."

"or is it"

"ron that's just dumb to say."

"o sure it is hairymione."

"oh ron I think I might cry….. NOT!"

**oh boy can they fight.**

"why do you always trick me like that."

"cause I can".

"it's late we better get to griffindor tower."

"yea your right ron."

"for once never thought that would happen."

"if u start another fight I swear I'll…. do something."

"o im scared. bum bum bum."

**plz go easy on me I no it's short it's my first fanfic.**


	2. potions test

"are u guys ready for the potions test?" asked Hermione

"I am"

"ron how bout u"

"umm u guys heard that song fully alive." "it goes like this fully alive!" is the worst singing voice ever.

"RON!!! you didn't study" yelled Hermione

"I never said that!"

"you are so dumb I swear."

"at least I'm not going to bloody hell."

"now don't tell harry he's going to bloody hell that's mean and to say it to your best friend you sicken me."

"Hermione I was talking to you."

"excuses."

"hey you two."

"wait harry's my best friend." Hermione said

"no he's mine."

"no mine."

"excuse me don't I have any say in this."

"y-." ron was cut off.  
"stay out of this harry were fighting over you."

"my point that's why I should have some say in this."

"exact- once again ron is cut off."

"no harry me and ron say everything in this fight."

"if you wouldn't keep cutting me off I would have som"- cut off again

harry he's my best friend so ha.

"your both are my best fri"- harry is cut off

"harry you don't have to say anything."

"quickly harry slipped in your both my best friends."

"he likes me more." exclaimed ron

"Ron!!!."

"I mean uh he likes us the same amount." ron said scared Hermione mite kill him.

"let's get to griffindor tower to cram knowledge into ron's small pee wee brain."

"Hermione!"

"I mean his large brain."then she mumbled "it's not really that big so I lied."

"we heard that."

"drat." sorry ron

**I hoped you liked my fanfic xoxoxo**


	3. more more more

"Ron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hermione

"Uh oh Run Ron!"

"Hermione what did I do."

"My hair honey filled!"

"O yeah about that, it was Harry."

"was not !!!!" screamed HARRY

"Ok fine it was me!!" " I new this would end but I'm so young ."said Ron

I know how 2 settle this. Yelped Harry

"HOW !!!!!! screamed Ron how tell me"

"You guys could be best friends."

"Best friends with that thing people call Ron no way."

"I resent that." I'm human

"Could have fooled me."

Please tell me its time to leave please. whispered Harry

**Thanks 4 reading please review**


	4. ron are you there

"Harry help me" yelped Ron

Quickly Harry grabbed Hermione and helped Ron

"What's going on" demanded Harry

"He stole my textbook and I have 2 study"

"Hermione how long have you been studying"

4 hours I know its short but he stole my book"

"You call 4 hours short" Ron said

"At least I don't think the best form of studying is not studying at all"

"She has a point Ron"

"Hey Hermione did u happen to notice that this is Ron's book"

"What?!" " no it isn't it can't be" "let me see that."

"Look it says so right opps"

"Opps what" Hermione said

"Well it says your name."

"Can I get back 2 killing Ron"

"Yes proceed."

"Your mine Ron"

"Why Harry Why ?" pleaded Ron

"Sorry but it was her book."

"Your no help what so ever." Screamed Ron

"I was to help I slowed your death."

"True very –."

"Ron, Ron are you there"

"No he's a busy. Yeah busy"

"Hermione !"


End file.
